Noah Reflects
by superlost
Summary: Set after the boys' first time. Noah reflects about Luke and his life before Luke.


So here he was: somewhere that up until two summers ago, he never thought he'd be. Lying in bed with _his_ _man_; lying in bed with _his_ _naked man_; lying in bed with _his naked_ _Luke_. To Noah, the sudden revelation was pretty freaking amazing. It was miraculous how far he had come in less than two years. Had he only known Luke for two years? It seemed like ten.

So here he was: holding a sleeping Luke in his arms after just taking his virginity. They were resting face to face, chest to chest and pelvis to pelvis. Neither noticed or was bothered by the sticky mess between and underneath them. Luke also couldn't be bothered to stay awake long enough to properly cuddle or reassure Noah that he wasn't in any pain. He would just have to assume that the light snoring and deep sleep meant that the hole his dick had been in approximately 7 ½ minutes ago was pleasantly numb.

They were underneath Luke's hideous bed sheets and comforter. Honestly, who has gray sheets? He still couldn't decipher what the white patterned print was supposed to be. Flowers? Maybe it was just some random shape? When they got their own apartment, they would be buying new sheets for their bed. _Our _bed. Wow. Noah's stomach did a little flip at the thought.

His left arm was slung over Luke's slim waist and his hand stroked the warm skin of his boyfriend's lower back and the curve of his ass. His right was placed on the pillow above Luke's head. It gave him the perfect opportunity to run his fingers through that blonde hair he loved so much. He prayed that no one would come home anytime soon. He wanted more time to be alone like this with Luke. They never had enough moments to just be together.

It was ironic that their first time had been make-up sex in Luke's parent's house. His mind drifted back to the many conversations they had about what their first time would be like. They agreed on romance and passion without the clichéd rose petals, bear-skin rugs and sand in the crotch. Passion they had. The sex had been so frantic and so needy that both men were covered in each other's finger prints, saliva and teeth marks.

Noah couldn't help but feel self-satisfaction at the large red hickey forming on Luke's sternum. It meant that Luke belonged to him, just like he belonged to Luke. Nevertheless, he still felt a twinge of disappointment that their first time was fucking instead of lovemaking. But after waiting a torturously long time, it was only natural that there would be a massive eruption instead of a slow release. Especially after weeks of enduring their latest break-up. He vowed that it would be their last "off-again" status. He also vowed that their second time would not only be gentler, but would last longer than thirteen minutes.

Sunshine streamed through the curtains and despite the fact that his back was to the window, it seemed especially bright. Maybe because it was shinning right into Luke's face, illuminating all his facial features. Noah observed that Luke needed to shave. A sudden urge overtook him. He leaned forward and ran his nose and cheek along Luke's jaw line, feeling the rough hair against his skin. It was electrifying. He scooted in closer and ran his lips over his boyfriend's chin. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine which caused his penis to twitch. How had he missed this earlier? He lifted his arm out of the dip of Luke's waist and ran his fingers across the stubble. If he had overlooked this amazing new attribute, what else hadn't he noticed?

Removing his fingers from Luke's mop of golden hair, Noah propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Luke's body. Excluding himself, Noah knew nothing of the planes and angles of another man's body. A wrenching in his gut told him that exploring Luke's smooth skin and muscles would only serve to provide more fuel to his horny and lust-filled fire.

He pulled the ugly gray comforter and sheets down the length of their bodies, bunching them at their shins. Luke involuntarily whimpered at the sudden chill on his body but Noah whispered a soft "shhhh" in his ear and brushed his lips across the younger man's mouth, quieting his protest. Noah was happy that he had finally found the magic trick that would make the usually stubborn Luke compliant: an unconscious state. He grinned once again as he thought about how mischievous and hard-headed his boyfriend could be. As much as he wanted to talk to Luke, to hear his voice and see his beautiful brown eyes, Noah knew that the newly deflowered man needed to rest.

He thought about his own deflowering. He was 17. A mere five years ago. It seemed like ten. Claire Walker lived on base, just a ways down the road from his house. Like a lot of teenagers' first sexual experiences, they had fumbled awkwardly in the backseat of his father's truck after a school dance. The Colonel wouldn't mind. He would be ecstatic about his son's conquest and then grill him about his intentions toward the young lady. Later that night, safely tucked in his own bed, he thought about Claire and her body. She was a nice enough girl. She was pretty, smart, funny, caring and extremely headstrong. It dawned on him that he had a type. Huh… interesting. But he couldn't help but think that her perfume made him nauseous, her long blonde hair kept falling in his face and suffocating him, her breasts were troublesome between them and he had to keep from giggling when they bounced every time he thrust into her.

He never had sex with Claire again. Her mother was transferred to a new base three states over. But he did sleep with Katie Harrison twice when he was 18 and then multiple times with Maddie Coleman when he was 19. The first two had been failed experiments and the third just plain denial. Through his pre-teen and teenage years, his thoughts were occasionally occupied by other boys. Those thoughts were vehemently pushed out.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't push out thoughts of Luke Snyder.

He felt another twinge of regret at the thought of not saving himself for love like Luke had. He would give anything to take back those previous times to give his boyfriend the gift of his virginity. Although the phrase "gift of virginity" sounded totally lame, it was true. But he cheered at the thought that he could give Luke something he'd never given anyone else. Next time, Luke would be the one inside of him.

Noah drifted back to the present. His blue eyes contained pure yearning as they roamed over his new lover's body. Although they had been together for long time, he had never seen Luke completely nude before now. His fingertips ran along the creamy white thighs. They traveled further north and Noah cupped his hand around Luke's sharp hipbone, memorizing the curve with the pad of his index finger. Next, he slid his palm east and buried his fingers in dark blonde pubic hair. He was surprised at how soft it was.

He slid down the length of Luke's body and buried his nose in that hair. Closing his eyes and inhaling the younger man's scent, Noah was in ecstasy. There was no other word to describe it. He decided that his favorite smell in the world was Luke. He exerted a tremendous amount of self-control and resisted running his tongue along the veins of Luke's soft shaft. That would be another first for him that Luke would get to claim. Something else for later.

Lost in his task, he was startled when he heard mumbled words and the body he was admiring turned to lie on its back. He could've sworn his bossy boyfriend reminded him to "get some milk Noah." But when he raised his head from Luke's crotch, all he saw was the blonde's mouth hanging open and a small amount of drool running down his cheek. So damn adorable. Even more adorable was the newly discovered fact that Luke talked in his sleep.

He placed a kiss on Luke's hip and slid up his body, resting his own body on top of Luke's lower half. He relaxed his head on Luke's belly and listened to the busy noises it made. He was also acutely aware that as he settled his hands on Luke's sides, the cock he had just been preoccupied with was pressed firmly against his ribcage. He closed his eyes and basked in the memory of being inside Luke.

He remembered the feel of his boyfriend's writhing body underneath him. How his body covered the length of the Luke and how that made him seem so small and fragile but also solid and sturdy. He could also recall the feel of sweat slicked skin sliding against more sweat slicked skin. The slam of bone meeting bone as their pelvis's crashed together. The brush of Luke's soft hair against his ears as he sought refuge in the crook of his neck. The sensation of Luke's warm breath against his chest.

He remembered how loud it suddenly got in the room. Heavy breathing, panting and moaning were noisy in his ear drums. They got louder each time he brushed Luke's prostate. As were the sounds of body fluids and lube being squished into tight spaces, the slap of skin on skin, the banging of the headboard against the wall and the scraping of the bed's leg posts against the hardwood floor. But the sound that broke his heart were the soft whimpers Luke would expel whenever Noah was leaving his body for that short second before reentry.

He also remembered by how quiet it got when he heard his name whispered by the man under him, too out of breath to speak any louder. Luke's hand grabbed his and as their fingers interlocked, his lover came. As his body convulsed at the release and his seed shot between their bellies, his muscles clamped down on Noah's cock and squeezed, making the space even tighter. With one final thrust, Noah let go inside of Luke.

He remembered how Luke ran his fingers through dark curls, cradling his head in the crook of his neck while they were catching their breaths.

He wanted to stay like this: wrapped up in Luke's body.

Back in the present, he continued to listen to the inner comings and goings of Luke's abdomen and in his restful peace he knew that this moment, this one singular moment was the most important, joyous and contented moment of his entire life. He wasn't alone anymore. In Luke he had found things he never had before: a lover, someone to encourage him, comfort him, someone he could count on during bad times. Someone he could be all those things for too. After years of wishing for one, he had finally found a best friend. A real family.

"Noah?" Luke's raspy sleep coated voice called out to him.

Noah raised his head and rested his chin on Luke's navel. His eyes watched as Luke was coming out of his sleep. He grinned when the younger man embarrassingly wiped the drool off his face and smeared it on the sheets. He continued to grin as the blonde blinked his eyes into focus. The grin left his face when Luke locked their gazes together and reached his arms out to Noah in a fashion identical to how children raise their arms to demand hugs from adults.

Noah had no choice but to acquiesce. He edged up Luke's body and was met by Luke's arms around his waist and his lips on his cheek, forehead, lips and neck. Neither spoke as Noah lay back down on Luke, hiding his face in his neck and pressing his lips against his Adam's apple.

As far as Noah was concerned, he was going to spend the rest of his life cuddled up with Luke like this… especially in the soon to be Snyder-Mayer residence.


End file.
